¡Por siempre el Número Uno!
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Él siempre se ha sentido como un perdedor, pero ella siempre lo ha visto como el portero número uno de todo Japón. Fic dedicado a Yuzo Morisaki, basado en su historia canónica del manga. [Yuzo x Kumi]


**¡Por siempre el Número Uno!**

Cuando él estaba triste, ella siempre lo consolaba, con un entusiasmo tal que no podía ser fingido, algo que él siempre le agradecía con el corazón. Kumi Sugimoto no conoció a Genzo Wakabayashi en la primaria, así que su único referente en la portería era él. Yuzo Morisaki, a su vez, estaba consciente de que su mejor época fue la de la secundaria, cuando contribuyó a que el equipo Nankatsu se convirtiera en el primer tricampeón en fútbol del país. En esas épocas, sin embargo, a pesar de su buen desempeño siempre se sintió como si estuviera a la sombra del portero invisible que se marchó al otro lado del mundo en busca de la gloria, pero para Kumi era diferente. El primer contacto que la chica tuvo con el mundo del fútbol fue el Nankatsu y todo lo fue conociendo a través de éste, de manera que, desde su punto de vista, no había jugadores más audaces ni mejores que los que conquistaron el Tercer Torneo Nacional de Secundarias, incluyendo a Morisaki, y solía minimizar con cierto desdén los avances que lograban los dos muchachos del Nankatsu que se habían marchado al extranjero tres años atrás.

– ¡Por siempre el número uno! –era lo que le gritaba la segunda asistente del Nankatsu al portero titular cuando lo veía atajar un tiro de quien fuera, siempre y cuando no se tratase de uno hecho por Tsubasa–. ¡Bien hecho, Morisaki-senpai!

– ¡Gracias, Sugimoto! –respondía Morisaki invariablemente, pues no se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre de pila, no era tanta la cercanía que ellos tenían.

Pero conforme fueron pasando los días y éstos se convirtieron en semanas, Morisaki fue acostumbrándose más y más al apoyo de esa locuaz adolescente de ojos castaños, cuyas coletas saltaban junto con ella cada vez que Kumi se entusiasmaba por algo (lo cual, siendo honestos, pasaba unas cien veces al día). Conforme iba prestándole mayor atención, Morisaki se dio cuenta de que Kumi estaba enamorada de Tsubasa, con la fuerza del primer amor que sólo son capaces de sentir las adolescentes y, sin poder evitarlo, Yuzo sintió una punzada de tristeza y compasión por sí mismo, algo que solía experimentar con mucha frecuencia cuando se comparaba con alguien que sabía que era superior a él. Lo extraño del asunto es que habitualmente esa inferioridad moral la sentía cuando Genzo Wakabayashi estaba en el mismo equipo que el suyo y le tocaba suplantarlo, pero en esta ocasión no sentía hacia Tsubasa el mismo tipo de inferioridad pues ésta no se relacionaba a su habilidad para jugar fútbol sino a su capacidad para despertar la admiración de una chica. Era un sentimiento extraño que Morisaki no lograba comprender pero, tal y como hacía cada vez que sentía que no estaba a la altura de Wakabayashi, lo enterró muy dentro de su corazón. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que la admiración que Kumi sentía por él no se igualaba a la que mostraba por Tsubasa, Morisaki no dejaba de agradecer los "¡Por siempre el número uno!" que ella soltaba cuando lo veía entrenar, eran su motivo para seguir esforzándose al máximo.

Morisaki no era consciente de lo mucho que Kumi influía en su bienestar psicológico hasta una tarde, cuando Japón ya había ganado el Mundial Sub-16 de Francia, en la que vio a Kumi llorando a las afueras de la escuela, con el uniforme deportivo manchado de tierra y las coletas casi deshechas por los espasmos del sollozo. Él se acercó con cautela, porque nunca había consolado a una muchacha llorosa y porque realmente sentía que no tenía derecho a perturbar su intimidad, pero también lo hizo con mucha determinación pues lo puso mal el verla tan afligida, lo que lo hizo llegar a la conclusión de que no podía marcharse y dejarla sola.

– ¿Estás bien, Sugimoto? –preguntó Morisaki, con reserva–. ¿Te sientes mal o te duele algo?

– Sí –gimoteó Kumi, sin mirarlo–. Me duele mucho aquí…

– ¿En dónde? –inexperto como era en los asuntos sentimentales, Yuzo se desconcertó–. ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?

– Aquí. –Kumi se señaló el centro del pecho, el lugar en donde creía que estaba el corazón, aunque se equivocaba, por supuesto–. Me duele mucho aquí, en el corazón…

– ¡Ah! –Morisaki recordó las veces en las que Jun Misugi se quejó de lo mismo y se preocupó–. ¡Es algo serio entonces! ¡Debemos ir al hospital cuanto antes, podrías tener una enfermedad grave!

– No es algo grave –negó Kumi, sin dejar de sollozar–. Sólo me duele el corazón porque Tsubasa-senpai ama a Nakazawa-senpai. ¿No es hermoso?

Al decirlo derramó más lágrimas y enterró la cara entre las manos, arrojando luz sobre las dudas del portero. Hasta un inexperto despistado como Morisaki podía darse cuenta de que los males de Kumi provenían no de un problema físico sino de uno sentimental. Tratando de ayudar, el muchacho palmeó con cierto cariño la cabeza de la chica, lo cual ella interpretó como un permiso otorgado para echarse a sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente. Morisaki sintió cómo se le subía la sangre a la cara mientras pensaba en qué carajos hacer con esa chiquilla alegre que en esos momentos tenía el corazón roto y que se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero una vocecilla interior le dijo que actuara como lo hacía siempre, como un sustituto, así que confortó a Sugimoto lo mejor que pudo, diciéndole las frases que solía decirse a sí mismo cada noche frente al espejo.

– Todo va a estar bien –susurró–. Mañana será un nuevo día…

No duraron así más de cinco minutos, pero fueron más que suficientes para que Kumi se sintiera mejor. Ella, sin previo aviso, se separó de Morisaki con cierta brusquedad, se secó las lágrimas con los dedos y balbuceó una incomprensible despedida antes de salir corriendo con rumbo a quién sabe dónde. Yuzo soltó un suspiro prolongado de compasión pues entendía bien que ella quisiera estar sola, y la comprendía por la simple razón de que a él también se le había roto el corazón al conocer el motivo por el que ella lloraba.

Sugimoto no apareció para los entrenamientos vespertinos del equipo de fútbol de primer año, a los que Morisaki solía acudir de vez en cuando para darle ánimos al nuevo guardameta, así como Wakabayashi le dio su apoyo a él en la primaria. Tsubasa, quien ayudaba a adiestrar a los novatos, le preguntó al entrenador por la chica y él le respondió que no había llegado todavía. Lo más raro de todo fue la reacción que tuvo Tsubasa ante esta pregunta aparentemente insignificante, pues su ánimo cambió al verse opacado por una sombra de compasión que se posó sobre sus ojos.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Tsubasa? –le preguntó entrenador–. Te noto extraño.

– Estoy bien. –Tsubasa esbozó una sonrisa leve–. Sigamos practicando.

Durante el resto de la tarde Kumi no apareció y Morisaki estaba seguro de que Tsubasa sabía la causa, pero ni lo vio preocuparse por ella ni tampoco volvió a tener esa sombra de compasión sobre el rostro. Obviamente, dado que Tsubasa no sabía que Morisaki estaba enterado de la causa de la desaparición de Sugimoto, fingió que nada ocurría y no habló con él al respecto. Días después, cuando Kumi reapareció, no dio muestras de recordar la tarde en la que Yuzo la consoló, pero retomó su costumbre de animarlo cada vez que él hacía una atajada.

– ¡Por siempre el número uno, Morisaki-senpai! –le gritaba Kumi, tras lo cual esbozaba una sonrisa radiante.

Morisaki sentía que en esa dulce sonrisa estaba todo el agradecimiento que él merecía y necesitaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como ya lo tenía planeado desde antes de terminar sus estudios de secundaria, Yuzo Morisaki entró a la preparatoria del Nankatsu y formó parte de su equipo de fútbol, en cuyos entrenamientos ya no veía a Kumi por el hecho de que ella continuaba estudiando la secundaria. Sin embargo, Sugimoto había decidido quedarse como asistente del equipo de su nivel así que Morisaki la veía de vez en cuando, en esos días en los que el entrenamiento de la preparatoria se cruzaba con el de la secundaria. Kumi, fiel a sus costumbres, siguió dándole su apoyo, aun cuando se hizo evidente que Yuzo nunca alcanzaría el nivel que tenían los otros dos grandes porteros del país. En el Mundial Sub-16 no pudo demostrar su valor pues en el primer partido que jugó como seleccionado fue vapuleado por el alemán Karl Heinz Schneider y en la preparatoria no fue capaz de conseguir que el Nankatsu se alzara con algún título de campeonato. Morisaki veía cómo, con cada día que pasaba, Ken Wakashimazu se transformaba en el portero más promisorio del país (de Japón, obviamente, porque Genzo Wakabayashi continuaba brillando en el extranjero), y sin importar cuándo se esforzara, Yuzo sentía que la distancia entre él y esos dos brillantes guardametas se hacía cada vez más abismal. Aún así, nunca dejó de dar su mayor esfuerzo y peleó con todo en las tres finales de los torneos de preparatoria, en donde el Nankatsu, esta vez comandado por Taro Misaki, cayó por tres veces consecutivas ante el Toho de Kojiro Hyuga, viéndose imposibilitado para repetir la proeza conseguida en la secundaria.

Una tarde cualquiera, frustrado por tantas derrotas, Morisaki se quedó a solas en el campo de entrenamiento del Nankatsu con la finalidad de practicar con la máquina que arroja balones, tratando de recordar los consejos que Wakabayashi le dio en las muchas ocasiones en las que estuvieron en el mismo equipo. Sin embargo, tras cuarenta y cinco minutos de entrenamiento intensivo, Yuzo sintió que no podía más y se dejó caer al suelo.

– Soy un mediocre –musitó Morisaki, cerrando los ojos–. Jamás estaré a la altura de Wakabayashi o de Wakashimazu…

– ¡Vamos, Morisaki-senpai, no te rindas! –gritó una voz femenina–. ¡Por siempre el número uno!

El portero abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se incorporó para ver a la persona que lo había regañado. Parada en el borde del campo, llevando su uniforme deportivo y un par de balones en las manos, estaba Kumi Sugimoto con sus coletas cayéndole en desorden a ambos costados de la cabeza.

– ¡Ah, Sugimoto! –exclamó Morisaki–. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

– El suficiente –respondió ella, a las grandes risas–. ¡No debes darte por vencido, tienes que seguir practicando! Recuerda que Tsubasa-senpai nunca se rindió y seguramente está dando todo de sí en Brasil, así que debes levantarte e imitarlo.

– ¿Para qué? –bufó Morisaki, cabizbajo–. Nunca estaré a la altura de Wakabayashi.

– ¿Y eso qué? –replicó Kumi, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¿Por qué te comparas con él, en primer lugar? Wakabayashi es bueno, sí, pero tú también puedes serlo si te esfuerzas, en ninguna parte está escrito que tú no puedas superarlo alguna vez.

– Pero… –comenzó a decir Yuzo, perplejo.

– Mírame y aprende de mí, yo sabía que no tenía una oportunidad con Tsubasa-senpai porque Nakazawa-senpai es mejor que yo y aún así intenté acercarme a él –lo interrumpió Kumi, tras lo cual se sonrojó y le mostró la lengua–. Si yo pude ser así de tonta, seguro que tú puedes aspirar a ser mejor que Wakabayashi.

– Gracias, Sugimoto. –Morisaki sonrió, agradecido–. ¿Por qué me apoyas tanto?

– Porque, desde que te conocí, me di cuenta de que tienes algo indispensable para ser el mejor: perseverancia –ella sonrió con picardía–. Wakabayashi podrá ser bueno, pero él nació con talento y eso le resta puntos porque todo le va a salir bien por naturaleza. En cambio, lo que has conseguido tú ha sido a base de perseverancia y esfuerzo, y eso te hace ser mucho mejor que Wakabayashi. No lo olvides, Morisaki-senpai: ¡Por siempre el número uno!

La chica se fue corriendo sin darle oportunidad de responder, dejando a Morisaki con la emoción pintada en el rostro y en el corazón el deseo de seguirlo intentando. Kumi tenía razón al decir que, si bien él no tenía el talento de Wakabayashi, sí poseía mucha perseverancia y ésa era su mejor cualidad, así que decidió que continuaría luchando pues dentro de poco darían comienzo las eliminatorias para el Mundial Sub-19 y Yuzo quería ser uno de los tres porteros convocados por Japón para dicho torneo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, en el Sub-19 la situación tampoco fue buena para Morisaki. Su actuación no fue lo suficientemente aceptable como para afianzarlo en el puesto de portero a pesar de que Ken Wakashimazu abandonó la Selección y de que Genzo Wakabayashi estaba lesionado. Su gran oportunidad la tuvo en el partido de las preliminares asiáticas entre Tailandia y Japón, la cual dejó escapar a pesar de su determinación; si bien evitó que Tailandia ampliara la diferencia de goles, Morisaki permitió que le anotaran en cuatro ocasiones, con lo cual Wakabayashi se vio forzado a jugar a pesar de sus lesiones pues Yuzo demostró que no estaba al nivel que Japón requería para llegar al Mundial. Esto deprimió a Morisaki más de lo que deseaba, sobre todo porque no tuvo oportunidad de volver a jugar de manera regular dado que Genzo prefirió sacrificar sus manos mientras Ken recapacitaba y regresaba a la Selección. Sin embargo, fue Kumi la que, como siempre, logró sacar a Morisaki de la tristeza con su carácter alegre y su determinación de ayudar al combinado japonés en la medida de sus posibilidades.

– ¡No te deprimas, Morisaki-kun, tú hiciste un gran trabajo! –le dijo la chica en alguna ocasión, justo antes del inicio del Mundial–. Sin ti, Japón no habría ganado ni los partidos de la primera ronda de los preliminares asiáticos, así que adjudícate esas victorias y considéralas como tuyas. No fue Genzo Wakabayashi el que estuvo en esos juegos, ni tampoco Ken Wakashimazu, fuiste tú y sólo tú quien defendió la portería y sin ti Japón no estaría aquí, así que no te deprimas y en vez de eso siéntete orgulloso.

– Gracias, Kumi-chan. –A esas alturas, ellos se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para que ella le permitiera a Morisaki el llamarla por su nombre de pila–. Siempre sabes qué decir cuando me siento mal.

Ella le sonrió y él sintió removerse algo en su corazón, pues en ese momento le pareció que se veía hermosa, con ese nuevo corte de cabello que tan bien le quedaba y que la hacía lucir más madura: con la pérdida de sus coletas, desapareció en Kumi todo rastro infantil. Un par de meses después, tras haber ganado Japón el torneo, Morisaki tuvo que reconocer, una vez más, que fueron las palabras de Kumi lo que le impidieron el sentirse indigno de recibir la medalla de campeón, gracias a ella estaba consciente de que él también aportó, en mayor o menor medida, al triunfo del equipo.

A partir de ese momento, los caminos de Kumi y de Morisaki no se cruzaron tanto como él hubiera deseado, con ella ocupando su tiempo en libre en aprender el arte de la adivinación y él jugando para el club japonés Shimizu S-Pulse, a pesar de lo cual siempre encontraron la forma de seguir en contacto. Se había establecido ya que la frase "¡Por siempre el número uno!" fuese su forma personal de saludo, un grito de guerra que ella decía cada vez que se veían. Morisaki solía recordar esto antes de cada partido, sin darse cuenta por completo de que ya llevaba muchos años recordando a Kumi como algo más que la asistente del Nankatsu que lo apoyó durante tanto tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran los cuartos de final del torneo de fútbol masculino de los Juegos Olímpicos de Madrid, en donde Japón se había enfrentado a Alemania por el pase a la semifinal. El partido había acabado y, si bien Japón había vencido, lo había hecho a un costo muy alto. Genzo Wakabayashi estaba hospitalizado a causa de la lesión que sufrió a manos de Karl Heinz Schneider y Yuzo Morisaki llevaba en el alma el peso de saber que no fue capaz de mantener el marcador que tanto trabajo y sangre, literalmente, le costó conseguir a Wakabayashi. A pesar del triunfo, Morisaki se sentía derrotado e incapaz de levantar la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría ver a Genzo a la cara y decirle que, por su culpa, Japón estuvo a punto de perder? Al final Tsubasa consiguió que la Selección se impusiera a Alemania, pero los japoneses tuvieron que sufrir mucho en el proceso porque Morisaki no fue capaz de contener los ataques de Schneider.

– Soy un fracaso –musitó Morisaki, contemplando la estrellas–. Perdóname, Wakabayashi, por no haber podido proteger la portería tan bien como lo hiciste tú.

Él se encontraba sentado frente a uno de los arcos del estadio Abanca-Riazor, el que no fue capaz de proteger. Los cuidadores del lugar lo vieron tan deprimido que le permitieron quedarse, aunque Morisaki sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerle frente a la realidad, no podía permanecer ahí para siempre. Lo que más le dolía era saber que Wakabayashi pasó setenta y cinco minutos de juego bloqueando con una destreza increíble los tiros de los jugadores alemanes y permitiendo que Tsubasa y Hyuga se pusieran al frente con dos goles pero que, tras salir Genzo del partido a causa de una lesión severa, sólo hicieron falta cinco minutos para que Alemania emparejara el marcador gracias a la mala actuación de Morisaki, a pesar de que él juró, ante la gorra ensangrentada que Wakabayashi había dejado en el campo, que no permitiría que nadie rompiera el cerco de la portería japonesa. Yuzo se preguntó, por quién sabe cuánta ocasión, cuál era el caso de continuar en la Selección si no era capaz de reaccionar en los momentos importantes.

– Tal vez debería de renunciar –exclamó, esperando que la tribuna vacía lo apoyara en su decisión.

– Eso jamás –lo reprendió una voz de mujer, una que era muy conocida para él–. ¡Por siempre el número uno! ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Era Kumi, por supuesto, más madura y hermosa que antes, con su cabello corto y sus alegres ojos cafés. La joven caminó hacia él, dejándose caer a su lado sobre el pasto húmedo.

– ¿Cómo pudiste entrar? –le preguntó Yuzo, asombrado–. ¿Y cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

– Porque te conozco. –Kumi se encogió de hombros–. ¿Y qué más da cómo entré? Lo importante es que estoy aquí porque otra vez estás diciendo tonterías, Morisaki-kun.

– No fui capaz de… –comenzó a decir él, pero ella lo calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

– Fuiste capaz de conseguir que Japón se llevara la victoria y es suficiente –replicó la chica–. Es todo lo que importa ahora. Wakabayashi sabrá apreciar tu esfuerzo, estoy segura de ello, pues en todos los años que llevo de saber de su existencia, jamás he visto que te trate como un fracasado, así que deja de comportarte como si lo fueras y empieza a creer más en ti mismo. ¡Por siempre el número uno, mi querido Yuzo!

La joven nunca lo había llamado por su nombre de pila y que lo hiciera por primera vez en ese momento fue algo que le hizo entender a Morisaki el por qué ella confiaba tanto en sus capacidades. Sabía que Kumi tenía razón, que Wakabayashi jamás le reclamaría por su actuación (todo lo contrario, lo más seguro es que lo apoyaría) y que, tal y como ella lo había dicho, lo que contaba era que Japón había ganado el partido. Sin embargo, en ese momento el portero fue incapaz de dar una respuesta y, en vez de hacerlo, recargó la cabeza contra el pecho de Kumi; ella lo abrazó en silencio y lo besó con ternura en los labios, para después permitir que Yuzo soltara de una vez y para siempre todas sus inseguridades, confiando en que, muy pronto, él se viera a sí mismo como ella lo había visto desde que lo conoció, como el portero número uno de todo Japón.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

– Todos los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– Para escribir esta historia me basé en el tomo 36 del manga _"Captain Tsubasa"_, en la trama general del _"Captain Tsubasa World Youth" _y en los capítulos 89 y 90 del manga _"Captain Tsubasa Rising Sun"_, lo cual corresponde al último tramo del fic. Como el partido entre Alemania y Japón, al que hago mención en esa parte, no ha terminado aún, doy por hecho algunas situaciones que seguramente no van concordar después con lo que vaya a salir en el manga.

– Por alguna razón que yo misma desconozco, me entró la idea de emparejar a Yuzo Morisaki con Kumi Sugimoto. No sé en qué me baso para decirlo pero presiento que ella sería un buen soporte para él porque estaría más dada a notar sus cualidades, considerando que lo conoció en una época en la que Wakabayashi ya no estaba en Japón y por tanto Morisaki no era opacado por éste; también creo que el optimismo loco de Kumi sería un buen contrapeso para las inseguridades de Morisaki, además de que pasaron juntos el tiempo suficiente como para que sea creíble que pudiera haber algo entre ellos. Hace muchos años fui fan de la pareja de Izawa y Kumi pero ahora ha dejado de gustarme porque creo que ellos no se compenetrarían tan bien.

– Ya no soy partidaria de usar "kun", "chan" o "senpai" en un texto en castellano (si es que alguna vez lo fui), pero decidí utilizar estos sufijos dado que son importantes a la hora de definir la relación entre Kumi y Morisaki, considerando que ella es menor que él y que dichos sufijos no tienen un equivalente con tanto impacto en el idioma español.


End file.
